William T Spears: One-Shot
by MewSayuri
Summary: I suck at descriptions /.\


_**This is my first fanfiction. I don't own Kuroshitsuji except my OC. I hope you enjoy reading. ^^**_

* * *

The day has finally ended for the young female reaper as she walks straight towards to her supervisor's office with paperwork she had just finished. Ever since she met him and started working there, she got a little crush in him, but was afraid that he might not feel the same way. As Sayuri got to his office, she knocked in his door three times and waited for his permission to enter. _'I wonder if I should tell him how I feel?'_ She thought.

"Come in," a voice said. As he heard his door open, he looked up to see who it was hoping it's not redheaded reaper but instead it was Sayuri Mori.

"Here's the paperwork, Mr. Spears." Sayuri said.

"Thank you, Miss. Mori. Are you done for the day?" asked William.

"Yes. Is there something you need, sir?"

He couldn't stop staring at her. He loved everything about her and not just her hard work, but herself like her beautiful long black with blue highlights that bring out her green-yellow eyes, her soft lips that made you want to kiss her, her voice that sounds like angels and many more. He didn't realize that he still was staring at her until she called him.

"Sir?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as his face heated up and cleared his throat. "No it's fine, Miss. Mori…...and call me William." he said.

"Alright, William. You have a good evening and you may call me Sayuri." she said, smiling. With that, she left his office and closes his door.

Sayuri sighed as she walks to her apartment, "I wished I would've told him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? Ugh! Love is complicated."

As she got to her apartment, she took out her keys and unlocks the door. Relieved to be home, Sayuri decided to eat, take a warm bath and read for a bit since she got out of work early. So she went to her room, put her twin bladed swords death scythe on her desk and goes into the kitchen to cook for dinner. She finished her food, washes her plate and goes into her bathroom to take a warm bath. She fills up the bathtub with warm water and wild cherry blossom scented soap which helps her feel more relaxed. With that, she gets undressed and steps into the bathtub and started to think of him again.

Thinking about him is one thing that Sayuri tend to ignore everything and everyone around her. She loved everything about him, making herself blush. Later she washes her hair and body and Sayuri grabbed her towel, got out of her bathtub, wrapped it around herself, and went into her bedroom and straight to her wardrobe. She grabs her matching black underwear and bra, purple long sleeve shirt, dark blue short shorts, and black socks. After she got dressed, she checks the time on her clock _8:00 pm._

"Hm. I'll read for a bit." said Sayuri.

Walked straight to her bookcase in the living room, she grabs her favorite novel, sat on the couch and started reading. 10 minutes later, Sayuri heard a knock at her front door. Placing the open book on the small table in front of her and checks through the peephole to see who it is. She didn't expect him to visit her this late so she unlocks and opens her door and see William standing outside.

"William."

"Hello Sayuri. May I come in?" he asked.

"Um yeah sure."

William enters her apartment and she closes door. Sayuri follows William into the living room as questions was filling into her mind. _'Why he is here?' 'Did I do something wrong?' 'Is he mad?'_ She sees him standing there.

"William, is everything ok?" she asked.

"..."

"William?"

"I hope you do forgive me for doing this."

"What do you-" With that he did something unexpected that Sayuri never thought that he do. He place his lips onto her soft lips and wrapping his arms around her waist. Sayuri was shocked but kissed him back and slid her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as they deepened their kiss. They separated from their kiss since they needed to breathe, William placed his forehead on Sayuri's forehead and tells her something. "I love you, Sayuri." She smiles and kissed his lips once more and says, "I love you too, William."


End file.
